An X-ray medical diagnostic method such as mammography is a low-dose procedure that creates one or more images of a part of a patient such as a breast thereof, which is to be examined, e.g. for detection of early stages of cancer.
The mammography diagnostic procedure generally includes obtaining two images of each of the patient's breasts, one from above and one from the side. A physician or radiologist then reviews the images of the breast, i.e., mammograms, to identify any breast cancer.
While this procedure is one of the best methods of detecting early forms of breast cancer, it is still possible for the detection of breast cancer to be missed by a physician or radiologist reviewing the mammograms. For example, breast cancer may be missed by being obscured by radiographically dense, fibroglandular breast tissue.
Tomosynthesis imaging, in which a plurality of images is acquired at different angles, has been studied in an effort to detect early forms of breast cancer. By combining the plurality of images, it is possible to reconstruct any plane in the breast being imaged that is parallel to the detector. The higher number of images is utilized, the better image quality in the reconstructed tomosynthesis images is obtained.
Further, various line detectors for detecting ionizing radiation are known in the art. While such detectors provide for instantaneous one-dimensional imaging, two-dimensional imaging can only be performed by means of scanning the line detector, and optionally the radiation source, in a direction traverse to the one-dimensional detector array. To use such a detector in tomosynthesis, wherein a plurality of images has to be acquired at different angles would be very time consuming.